Harry Potter and the Star Magus
by TonyTiger
Summary: Harry Potter meets a Star Mage demigod that will help him in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will take place in the summer after 4th year and into the 5th year. Mostly will follow cannon but might be some AU. Slight crossover with Dungeons and Dragons.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Star Magus by TonyTiger

Summary: Harry meets a mysterious person that will help him in the quest to defeat Voldemort. Takes place during the summer after 4th year and into 5th year. Will mostly follow cannon however there might be some AU.

Disclaimer: Took absolute liberties in using and abusing the characters for my own nefarious purposes and no copyright infringement intended, really.:)

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was currently sleeping and dreaming a strange dream. He has been having nightmares ever since the end of the Third task in the Triwizard tournament when Cedric Diggory, a fellow classmate, was killed on Lord Voldemort's order. That was normal, no this dream was very different and Harry was sure it wasn't a vision because one, he was talking to a glowing person with rune tattoos on his body and no one was being tortured or plotting to kill him or at least try to this year... yet. He figured it will come up probably towards the end of the school year. Second, the person mentioned that they were in the void which Harry didn't understand.

**Dream**

**#######################################  
**

Harry was in room with a fireplace where a fire was going. There was a table in the middle of the room along with a couch and recliner. All along the walls were bookshelves with every conceivable book in them. The subjects seemed to range in both muggle and magical subjects. Harry was sitting at the table talking to the strange man who just introduced himself and said he wanted to help Harry defeat Voldemort.

_ "So, let me get this straight, your name is Jarkarde Wall and you are a Star Mage?," Harry said._

_ Jarkarde nodded._

_ "We are not in my head but actually somewhere that you call the "void" and you want to help me defeat Voldemort?"_

_ "Yes, let me explain. I am a mage which is a wizard that doesn't use a wand to cast spells, they use spell components and the magic that they learned to cast powerful spells. I can use wands but they are like guns to me where I use a command word and it shoots out a given spell. That is a normal mage. I am a star mage which is different because I don't need spell components to cast spells as I get my power from the stars. So at night my spells are more powerful. That is also why I have the tattoos and glow. The procedure is very long and painful. I think you might be a good candidate but I want to make sure you are ready and can actually use this style of magic before I let you undergo the procedure to become a star mage. I believe that this will help you fight Voldemort." Jarkarde explained patiently._

_ "Okay, I get that but what exactly is the "void", if I'm dreaming aren't we in my head?" Harry asked._

_ Jarkarde laughed, "Ah, they joys of youth, how to explain... the simple answer is that this is my home. I am essentially trapped here because of something I did a long time ago and the Goddess of Magic as a way to redeem myself sent me here to the void. Only when there is a threat to magic or imbalance then I am released to help and bring order to chaos which is ironic since I like chaos. I've been involved in your wizarding world for a very long time. As a matter of fact I was even an honorary founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is an interesting story to tell and I even taught there too. Before you ask, no I am not dead, time has no meaning in the "void" and I don't age as part of my "punishment." We are not in your head because I brought you here."_

"_How and why did you bring me here and does that mean I'm physically here?" Harry asked._

_ "Magic, " Harry looked at him annoyed, "sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, you are my "assignment" which the Goddess allows me to bring you here but only when you are asleep. It's complicated magic but in a way you are physically here. There is a dream spell where I can talk to you in your sleep but I had modified it so that you are physically here. I can only bring people here, otherwise I would have left a long time ago. I brought you here because I wanted to explain some things and meet you. I have been watching your various adventures in school. It's a good thing you didn't speak to the dragon, you would have been a toasty snack. Parseltounge to a dragon is like a Japanese person speaking Japanese to a Chinese person. Not a good idea because words have different meanings. That was some pretty good flying and saving that veela girl, always a good thing to have a veela worship you eh, " Harry smiled, "was very noble, Griffyndor would be proud. I know you don't like to think about the third task but in order to get past it you need to accept that there was nothing you could do. You were transported to a graveyard suddenly and Voldemort approached which made the horcrux, your scar, in you to hurt that incapacitated you. Then Wormtail killed Cedric. This all happened very quickly. Then you were tied to a gravestone and unwilling participated in a dark ritual. What you do now that he is back is what matters and that will help you get past this. I will train you so you can defeat Voldemort."_

_ "What is a horcrux?" Harry said._

_ "Well, I really shouldn't have told you about that but oh well might as well explain. I won't tell you how to make one though or where to get the information. It's very dark magic and it's dangerous." Jarkarde said._

_ "So what is a horcrux and why do I have one?" Harry asked._

_ "A horcrux is a container for your soul. As long as the container is intact you are earthbound and can't die. That is how Voldemort was able to come back. That is why he was after the Philospher's stone so he could create a body to inhabit using the stone."_

_ "OK, so he is immortal and I have a piece of his soul in me but how am I a horcrux and why didn't Dumbledore tell me?" Harry said._

_ "I think the reason why Dumbledore didn't tell you was that you are too young to have the burden of that knowledge. However, knowledge is power. You became a horcrux accidentally when Voldemort tried to kill you on that Halloween night. I don't think he knows."_

_ "So I have to die to kill Voldemort?" Harry said._

_ "Well not exactly. The horcrux within you needs to be destroyed but that doesn't necessarily mean you have to die. That's just the easiest way and the way Dumbledore is probably thinking you will do. I have an idea well theory anyway. There is a spell that can trap a soul. While the soul is trapped, we can do the star mage ritual. If you were to do the ritual without having Voldemort's soul contained then it could be possible that he would get the extra power boost which you don't want. By using a different branch of magic than Voldemort and something he doesn't really know about would be an advantage and that is how I'm going to help you. There is no hurry to do this, you need to prepare and create a spell book so runes can be carved on your body."_

_ "Wait, carve as in cut?" Harry asked with fear in his eyes._

_ "Yes, these beings well we aren't really allowed to talk about them as it could summon them but they carve the spells into your skin from your spell book, I told you it was long and painful. Learning to become a mage is a lot easier and that is the first step before you can become a star mage. I'm the only true star mage in existence but I've had lots of time to prefect the ritual so things should go as planned." Jarkarde explained._

_ "Yeah, like things go as planned with me. I'll probably end up in a alternate universe or travel back in time. I mean really, four years, all I wanted was an education. Safest place on earth my arse." Harry muttered._

_ Jarkarde laughed, "well, I'm going to honest with you, that you could die or be horribly disfigured. But like I said, first step is to become a mage before you can become a star mage. Really the star mage gives you a little power boost but if you master the Art then you would be a formidable opponent without being a star mage. The choice is yours if yours if you wanted to do the ritual."_

_ "So. since I have a piece of Voldemort's soul, is that why I can speak parseltounge and have that connection to him?" Harry asked._

_ "Yes, I'm not sure about the connection though. What connection do you have to Voldemort?" Jarkarde asked._

_ "Well I can sometimes see what he is doing in visions. Usually it happens when I'm asleep. I thought this was a vision and you were Voldemort toying with me." Harry explained._

_ Jarkarde grinned and changed into Voldemort, "clever boy."_

_ Harry went for his wand and realized that he actually had it. He pointed it at "Voldemort" and shouted an banishing charm. Voldemort laughed as it didn't even phase him, and then changed back to Jarkarde, "sorry about that. I get bored. Good reaction though. By the way what I did was a simple change appearance spell. I will teach you that spell when you have mastered cantrips. They are gestures and spells to help you learn mage spells. Again, I couldn't resist and you just walked into that one."_

_ "About the connection, I believe it is related to the horcrux but I've never heard of that happening before. The only thing I can think of is possession but you remember the vision right?" Harry nodded, "well then you aren't being possessed. I'll research that and let you know what I find." _

_ "Anything else that I should know?" Harry sighed._

_ "There is but I promise to tell you next time we meet. This is a little draining to keep up so I'm going to let you go back. In a few days I call you back here and tell you some stories about the founders along with other things you should know and need to know."_

_Jarkarde went to his bookshelf and took out a stack off books and handed them to Harry, "read these and when we meet again I'll test you and see what you have learned. These books will help you learn cantrips and some very easy spells like the change person spell. The one drawback to a being a mage is the casting time so you need to choose what spells you need to memorize each day. The books explain what it means to be a mage and what you need to know. I wish you good luck and goodnight Harry."_

_ "Thank you and goodnight sir," Jarkarde gave a dark look, "Mr. Wall," Jarkarde shrugged._

**End Dream**

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes, he noticed that he was back in his room. He heard his his owl, Hedwig, bark. He looked at her and saw a note in her beak. She didn't look all that happy. He walked over to her and she spit out the note to him. He chuckled and soothingly petted her to calm her down. He picked up and read the note.

**Harry,**

** It was not a dream. You were really in the void. Tell your owl that I'm sorry. I'm not used to owl post. Good thing I can talk to animals. She nearly bit my finger off. That's why I put the note in her beak. Anyway, try not to dwell on everything I said. It's a lot to take in, I know but you will be fine. Good luck.**

** Jarkarde Wall**

"Jarkarde said he was sorry Hedwig." Harry said.

Hedwig hooted in acknowledgement. Harry decided to write letters to his friends. He was debating if he should mention Jarkarde. Harry thought it would be a good idea to keep it secret for now. After writing his letters he thought since he wasn't actually asleep while in the void, he decided to sleep and dreamed about a certain girl named Cho Chang.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the first chapter. I originally had the first chapter include a flashback to the founders and explain how Jarkarde became an honorary founder but I decided to put that in the next chapter. Jarkarde was able to give Hedwig the note by bringing her into the void because she is Harry's familiar and because of the connection between a familiar and wizard Jarkarde is able to bring her in. Harry is Jarkarde's assignment because Voldemort is a threat to magic and Harry is the only one that can defeat Voldemort so he was assigned to Harry. Jarkarde knows of the prophecy but not the complete contents. He was told as much as Snape told Voldemort about the prophecy. I will update soon. Please read and review. Flame if you must, I guess I can make some smores.:)


	2. The prophecy

Harry Potter and the Star Magus Ch. 2

Author's Note: Hope this is a good chapter for you all. Please review as that tells me if you like the story or not and suggestions to make it better. I mainly wrote this for me but I like to know if people like this or not. Credit for the Jarkarde character goes to a friend of mine as it's his character and he gave me some ideas for the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

For the next couple of days, Harry did his chores and was listening outside under the window for any news of Voldemort. He didn't hear anything of interest and nothing was in the _Daily Prophet_, the wizarding newspaper, about Voldemort either. He did read the books that Jarkarde gave him and it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be but these were beginning books so he didn't get his hopes up that learning this would be easy. He would have to ask Hermione about all the runes and what they mean except she would get suspicious and want to know why and he wasn't ready to tell anybody anything. See how they like it for a change. An interesting book that he started reading was titled _History of Hogwarts _by Jarkarde Wall and the founders of Hogwarts. He was reading a passage that was talking about how Jarkarde came to the castle and helped the founders with the wards and charms. He gave them lots of ideas because he couldn't really do magic with a wand, however he did power the wards with his magic to strengthen them. Harry thought it was interesting that Jarkarde isn't mentioned in _Hogwarts: A History_, at least Hermione never mentioned him. He would have to ask Jarkarde about that. He read another entry about how Jarkarde started teaching at the school.

**Flashback**

_Salazar Slytherin was sitting in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardy going over paperwork for the new year. He was looking at the ward and charm plans that Jarkarde Wall, a new very powerful wizard that could do wandless magic, made for the new school. This person had great ideas for defenses and tactical offense if the school was ever attacked, Slytherin had thought when he first looked at the plans. If this could be done, the defenses would rival the goblin bank Gringotts. Jarkarde had generously put up the money for the cost of building the school and offered to ward and charm the castle with his magic and with the help of the other founders. It was agreed that since he contributed so much to their dream that he would be an honorary founder with all rights and privileges. His house would be for people who were innovative and liked to try new ways of doing things. Sadly, this particualr house didn't last long after Jarkarde left the school centuries later. Jarkarde had invented the Animagus transformation with the help of Griffyndor to adapt it for wizards. The mage spell was a shapechange spell or polymorph self that Griffyndor modified after he learned how the spell was crafted._

_ Jarkarde walked up to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle moved to the side and he patted it on the head as he walked up the stairs to the office._

_ "Jarkarde, please come in." said Salazar._

_ "You took my advice and added that charm on the door to the office?" Jarkarde asked._

_ Salazar nodded, "what can I do for you, Jarkarde?"_

_ "I would like to teach the old ways to the new students." Jarkarde said._

_ "Hmm, well the Wizard's Council might not like that. I hear they are going to change the name and originization to a Ministry of Magic. You know how they feel about magic that they don't know everything about." Salazar sighed._

_ "But the old ways is how wizards came to be. Before wizards used wands, they casted spells the same way I do. It's part of History, surely you see that?" Jarkarde said._

_ "Well, I have to get approval but you seem to know your history and your ideas about the wards and offenses are genius, how about teaching History of Magic and Advanced Defensive Magic?" Salazar suggested._

_ "That is agreeable. I will let you get back to you paperwork, Headmaster." Jarkarde said while running from a tripping hex cast by Salazar, he stuck his tounge out at Salazar and teleported to his classroom._

_ It was an impressive classroom for the defense class as it had a dueling stage and plenty of desks and seats. Jarkarde was deciding how to teach the class. He could make a "wand" with the spells and have one of the others to show him how to do the wand movements. They all decided to keep Jarkarde wandless magic a secret because it would raise too many questions. So he decided to use his old wand of frost that he hadn't used since he defeated Wyrmy. He imbued the staff with a hundred charges of different spells of the entire curriculum. He would change the spells as needed each day and maybe add some of his more lethal mage spells, except since it was a wand of frost he had to put cold mage spells into it. The wizard's spells took very well to the wand since it is a magical device to begin with and has all the necessary ingredients for a wand._

_ Jarkarde said, "accio chair", and the chair zoomed and stuck into the wall nearly missing his head._

_ "Hmmm, have to be careful with that spell."_

_ He called up one of the attack dummies in the room._

_ "REDUCTO," there was a loud blasting sound and the castle shook. Everyone came running into the room wands drawn and they saw Jarkarde waving smoke out of his face from the completely fried dummy. There wasn't even ash left._

_ "What in Merlin's name are you doing Jarkarde!" Helga Hufflepuff yelled. _

_ "Testing my wand."_

_ "By blowing up classrooms?" Godric Griffyndor asked shaking his head._

_ "Well no but I didn't know how powerful the spells would be with my magic behind them."_

_ "Maybe you should do your testing outside far from the castle, hmmm?" Rowena Ravenclaw said smiling._

_ "So the attack dummies are effective?" Salazar said laughing._

_ Three founders looked at Salazar shaking their heads and they all went back to what they were doing._

_ "Lumos," he tried after they left. Three of the desks caught on fire. He casted a mage water spell to put out the flames. He quit after about twenty minutes of learning to control the power of his spells. He was able to control it at a high level but not at a destructive level. A tickling charm wouldn't feel like the Cruciatus curse._

_ For the next century or so Jarkarde taught History of Magic and Advanced Defensive Magic. They decided to teach the Olde Ways during the summers in secret. Jarkarde was able to build a Room of Requirement that would give them whatever they needed as a gift to the founders for letting him teach at the school and giving him a well needed vacation. Since Salazar had his Chamber of Secrets, Jarkarde took dibs that the Room of Requirment be his secret chamber. The others didn't have any objections. After about two hundred years, Jarkarde assignment ended as they were enough mages and wizards to balance everything out and there were no major threats to magic._

**End flashback**

Harry was very interested in how all of them interacted with each other. It seemed that everyone got along ok. He would have to ask Jarkarde what happened with Slytherin and why did he leave and did he really use the basilisk to purge the school of muggleborns. It was getting late and he was happy that he learned one cantrip, the itch cantrip. Until he understood runes he couldn't get past cantrips. Maybe Jarkarde will help him, he thought. He went to sleep after checking if Hedwig was back yet. She wasn't. He decided to go to sleep, shortly after he was in the void again.

**The void**

_This time Harry wanted to sit on the couch. Jarkarde was sitting on his recliner looking at a crystal ball with naked girls playing in the water, Jarkarde noticed Harry and turned the ball off. Harry pouted._

_ "Get your own crystal ball, don't you have Playwizard or anything?" Harry shooked his head no._

_ "You deprived boy, but that is not why I brought you here. Did you read the books I gave you?" Jarkarde asked._

_ "Yes and I have some questions about the History book and what happened to Slytherin. I also learned the itching cantrip." Harry said._

_ "Very good. Slytherin was a complicated person but he did have a good heart. There was a huge potion accident and he was never the same after that. He started to become more and more anti-muggle. He always believed that magic should be in families and that wizards shouldn't marry muggles or mortals as they were called back then but he tolerated them as long as they didn't get in his way and left him alone. Since potions isn't my thing, I don't know what happened to cause the accident. He was always careful with his potions. What other question did you have about the book?" Jarkarde answered Harry._

_ "Well, can you tell me about how you came to the castle?" Jarkarde nodded and told the story to Harry and it seemed to match the entry in the book._

_ Harry was listening to Jarkarde telling his story about his time teaching at Hogwarts. He didn't know that Slytherin off all people had a sense of humor. He wondered what happended that made Slytherin out to be the bad guy. He asked Jarkarde but all he said was that history is what you make of it, you have to decide what is true and what is false._

_ "You sound like Dumbledore." Harry said._

_ "At least you probably can understand my meanings behind what I say, now tell me what did I mean." Jarkarde said._

_ "Well, the way you tell the story of the founders, they all seemed to get along well and were accepting of you and what we are told of Slytherin is mostly wrong. Since you were there during that time, it is up to me if I want to believe you or the history books that were written by someone who was born almost a thousand years later." Harry said._

_ "See, there is hope for you yet." Jarkarde slapped Harry on the back._

_ "How is that you were around then and here now, you said you weren't dead?" Harry asked hoping for an answer._

_ "I'm a guardian of magic that helps balance magic and take care of evil dark lords that pop up from time to time. I was at the school to teach people how to do magic without wands. Remember I said that I taught the old ways, well that is what I do. There wasn't enough mages so I was sent to teach. Then over the centuries I defeated the various dark lords that came around. I even defeated Voldemort but you got the credit for that one but that wasn't your fault. The wizarding world assumed since you survived and he didn't that you were the one who defeated him but it was actually your mother's spell and my enhancement to it that protected you, how the horcrux was created even I don't know. Remember the tests I did with the "wand", well I cast a Reducto at him which obliterated him. Since he has his horcruxes, yes he has more than one, he went into spirit form for ten years and well you know the rest."_

_ "Thank you for telling me this, you have told me more than anyone." Harry said._

_ "Harry, the reason that Dumbledore, Sirius, and the rest of the adults don't tell you things is because they care about you and want you to have a somewhat normal life, as normal as a wizard can be that is. That doesn't mean I don't care about you, it's just that you are my "assignment" and I want to help you." Jarkarde said._

_ "Now let's talk about what you have learned so far. You said you learned the itching cantrip. Show me." Jarkarde said._

_ Harry scratched his chest, pointed at Jarkarde and said "flea" and Jarkarde started to itch his chest and gave a approving nod._

_ "Have you learned any of the higher level spells?" Jarkarde asked._

_ "Uh, well I don't know runes so I couldn't get all the symbols."_

_ "You are in a magic school, how can you not know runes?"_

_ "I took divination instead"_

_ "Very well, I'll show you basic runes" Jarkarde sighed while putting his head in his hands shaking it._

_Jarkarde took a book off the self titled **Runes for Dummies**, Harry smirked at the title. Jarkarde shrugged, "this was actually written by a muggle but it is a good book to learn about the various meanings of runes and how they are applied. Of course they don't get into spellcrafting but the basic ideas are the same and it's a good start."_

_Harry took the book and asked, "should I read it now?"_

_Jarkarde nodded and Harry started to read, "if you have any questions, ask." Jarkarde said._

_Harry was absorbed in the book and Jarkarde was doing various things around the room, "it's been three hours, how are you doing?"_

_"Well, I think I understand the basics now and could start learning the first circle spells." Harry said._

_"I've seen your grades in school, you are an average student but it looks like you are very intelligent, why hold back?"_

_"I had to perform below Dudley so I wouldn't get beaten or yelled at. I guess it became habit." Harry said._

_"Okay, here is a more advanced book," Jarkarde handed him the book, "read this during the summer, as you can see it is a thick book and slightly harder to read. I think I'll teach some first circle spells. Now this spell is called Magic Missle, it is an energy bolt that always hits its target. First you have to create a spellbook to study from, which I have prepared for you.", he handed Harry a book with blank pages, "now, here is the runes for the spell," he showed him a page with runes on it, "copy the runes exactly using this magical ink. Once you have that done, study the runes and when you are done, I will show you how to cast the spell. The thing to remember about mage spells is they have these elements: incantations, gestures, and sometimes spell components such as frog eyes, stuff like that. Also, you have to memorize the spell first before you can cast the spell." Jarkarde said in lecture mode._

_Harry started to study the runes for the Magic Missle spell. Jarkarde suggested practicing copying the runes first before putting them in his spellbook. Harry asked Jarkarde why couldn't he give him an already made spellbook. Jarkarde smiled and told him to get back to work. After it seem like hours, Jarkarde showed him how to cast the spell. They used an attack dummy for practice. Harry was progressing very well._

_"I think that is enough for tonight--," the crystal ball glowed and a women started to speak._

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICED DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER ONE SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... (HP&OoTP PG. 841)." said Trelwaney._

_"Was this the other thing I should know?" Harry sighed._

_"Yes, but Fate wanted to but in and show you the prophecy before I had a chance, she's sneaky that way. At least now I know the whole prophecy. I only knew what Voldemort knew." said Jarkarde._

_"So I have to kill Voldemort or be killed, but how are we both alive?" Harry asked._

_"Personally, I think the prophecy had already been fulfilled on that Halloween night. He marked you as a equal by making you an orphan like he was, you are both half-bloods, you come from distinguished families. The scar is the result of the horcrux. The power he knows not is the sacrifice of your mother so you can live. Voldemort is alive because of the ritual and his horcruxes. In other words, you both fulfilled the prophecy and you are under no obligation to kill Voldemort. You are your own person Harry, don't let anyone tell you different. Killing something or someone taints your soul over time, this is the only time I will be serious so listen up. I have killed many things and people and it never gets easier. If it's human, I try to spare the life if I can. Sometimes, things are just unavoidable. Monsters, true monsters like beholders and other unnatural things that are evil and will kill you without a second thought are a different story. Even though Voldemort is evil and has done horrible things, he is still human and for a teenager to kill at such a young age is just wrong. You had to kill Quirrel in self-defence which is different because he was trying to kill you and you didn't know that touching him would kill him. That was Voldemort's fault. Now, revenge killing, I see no problem with that but I would wait until you are powerful enough to defeat him though. I guess what I'm trying to say Harry, is live your life how you want it." Jarkarde told Harry._

_Harry nodded and then Jarkarde sent him back home._

_

* * *

_

Harry awoke with a splitting headache and his scar was hurting but he didn't remember a vison though, just a dream that he had before he woke up after being in the void for so long. He was walking down a corridor and there was a door at the end but he could never open the door. He would have to ask Jarkarde about that and what it might mean especially since his scar acted up. He thought about the prophecy and realized that he really didn't need to do all this right away. He decided that he would study to be a mage and become a more powerful wizard. He would tell Sirius what has been happening and find out if he knew the prophecy. Obviously, Dumbledore knew but probably thought Harry too young to know. Harry decided he wasn't going to dwell on it and live his life how he wants and he wanted to learn to be a mage.

Hedwig was back with letters but they said the same thing, we can't tell you anything but everything is fine, hope you are doing well, etc, yada, yada, Harry was getting a little annoyed with these letters from his friends. He did get a interesting letter from Sirius though. He read the note again.

Harry,

Things are going ok here. If you didn't notice this is written in dragon speak, the parchment was charmed by Jarkarde to only be read by you. I told him what to write and he translated and wrote this in dragon speak. He is insanely intelligent, did you know he knew Merlin and even taught him some spells. You are probably wondering how I know Jarkarde when you were thinking of telling me of what's been going on, huh? Well go with that plan because he hasn't been told yet, well at least in this timeline. You see, there was an... incident in the department of mysteries (hint, records of things like oh let's say predictions and the sort are stored there... think about it... certain door... you'll figure it out but don't act upon it) and I ended up in the void and met Jarkarde. I knew the prophecy but not its entirety, I think Dumbledore is the only one who knew the full prophecy. Jarkarde told me the whole prophecy, that's right when you are reading this I'll be in the void talking to Jarkarde, but your Sirius is still safe at home. I'm actually from the future but Jarkarde explained that time has no meaning in the void right, well he sent me back to the past and work behind the scenes to help out. I wrote this letter to let you know that whatever happens don't try to rescue me, tell Dumbledore or if you must and please only as a last resort Snape. Please do not try to do the "rescue" yourself, that is what caused the incident and how I ended up in the void. Time travel will give you a headache if you try to figure all this stuff out. In essence there are two Sirius' (ohh...the horror!!) running around, me causing trouble in the background, I mean helping, and your Sirius doing whatever I was doing back then... now... see headache time. I can't tell you much about what is going to happen because it might screw up the timeline, but I'll help bad things from happening. I can't tell you where I am at now, but know that I am close if you need me. I'll mostly be hidden so I don't interfere with whatever your Sirius is doing. I'll communicate by owl or birds, if you see a dragon with a huge envelope in its talons, don't freak out, just take the letter and bow. Jarkarde said to tell you "whatever you do, DO NOT SPEAK TO THE DRAGON IN PARSELTONGUE", she understands English, just say thank you and bow. I was told she likes biscuits (don't ask, I didn't). I'll keep in touch. Take care Harry and good luck with your training.

Love,

Sirius

PS. Don't tell your Sirius about this letter or about me. It could really muck things up. I'll send another letter soon telling you what I did and said to you after you tell me what you have been doing.

(AN:I plan on having Sirius go through the veil and pop up in the void and have Jarkarde and Sirius go back to before the dementors. That is why I have two Sirius' and the whole time travel thing. It's not going to be a major part of the story. The future Sirius will eventually merge with the past Sirius as each gets closer to the timeline.)

Harry thought that was the weirdest letter he ever read by anybody. This Sirius is from the future but there is one here now. Something happens because of something Harry will do sometime in the future but not when. He wasn't sure if this was real or not. He did mention Jarkarde so there must be some truth to the claim. Harry was starting to get a headache again and took some aspirin and went to sleep. He dreamed about the door again and something triggered in his memory from the letter. This is where the prophecy is kept but why not get it so Voldemort couldn't get it. Surely he knows where it is stored. That's why the scar was hurting, he is going after the prophecy, Harry thought. Since Harry couldn't sleep he decided to write to "the present" Sirius and tell him everything that has been going on and that he thinks that Voldemort is after the prophecy. He would already know about Jarkarde as the future Sirius said they were meeting now, so Sirius should know that Harry knew about the prophecy. Just as he was about to give the letter to Hedwig to send to the letter to "Snuffles", a beautiful small dragon was at the window with an envelope in its talons.

"You are a beautiful dragon, thank you. Sorry I don't have biscuits, but at school I'll have some." Harry said in English (he hope) and smiled.

The dragon nodded and flew away. Harry thought he did ok, at least he wasn't toasted. Hedwig huffed and Harry tied the letter and told her it was going to "Snuffles". She flew away. He read the letter and it was excatly what he said in the letter. It was getting light out so Harry decided to make breakfast for Dursley's as always.

AN:Well that is another chapter done. Not the best I know and a little confusing with the time traveling Sirius. How do you think I should handle it? Since Jarkarde is a demi-god, can't I just say that he sent him back to the past and merged the past Sirius with the future Sirius as they get closer to the dementor incident with Harry and Dudley? That to me would be the best way. What do you guys think? Thanks to the one reviewer, I was surprised someone liked this story.:) Again, thank you. I'm new to this so I don't know if I should thank reviewers by name or not. Read and review and let me know.


	3. Dementors

Chapter 3

**The void**

Jarkarde sat in his chair in his "home" after talking to Harry Potter. He decided to look at the Elven maidens enjoying the hot springs in his crystal ball to lifts his spirits. It was frustrating not to be able to interact but the view was nice. He was surprised when he stumbled upon this treasure trove of female Elves from his realm. He actually came upon them by accident when he created the crystal ball to somehow predict the future or look at prophecies. He didn't know what beautiful naked females had to do with divination but he wasn't complaining.

As he was watching the girls, a rising scream was heard from the fireplace, and then a man came flying out. Jarkarde lazily cast a cushioning spell so the man didn't hurt himself.

"Sirius Black, so nice of you to drop in and visit. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jarkarde said.

"I went through the veil in the department of mysteries." Sirius said disdainfully.

"Hmm, interesting you should pop up here. It's been a long time. I just got done talking to Harry. I accidentally slipped about the horcruxes." Jarkarde said.

"YOU WHAT!? Don't you realize he is too young to know that he has a piece of an evil wizard's soul in him?" Sirius shouted.

"I didn't mean to but he seemed to take it well. I'm going to train him to be a mage and then maybe try the star mage ritual." Jarkarde patiently said to Sirius.

"When we met that Halloween night, you said that the procedure was long and painful. Do you think Harry could handle it? I mean he is just a teenager?" Sirius said.

"I think so; he had a hard life living with the Dursley's and all. The first thing is training him to be a mage then seeing about being a star mage." Jarkarde said.

Sirius noticed the girls in the crystal ball, "looking at the girls again?"

"Yes, every time one of them gets out of the water, something always comes up to mess up the view. I think it's my boss toying with me personally but I can't prove it." Jarkarde grimaced.

"Watch, the one with the silver hair and blue eyes is about to come out." Jarkarde sighed.

Just when the girl's chest would be in view, it showed Harry and Dudley being attacked by dementors.

"See, what the hell? You said that you went through the veil, right?" Jarkarde said.

"Yes, to me that already happened. Harry was attacked early in the summer and went to trial for protecting himself, but the charges were dropped, why?" Sirius asked.

"Because this is supposed to show predictions and prophecies, it already showed the prophecy while Harry was here training."

"If you can, try to lay low and help him the best you can. I can send you back right now and put you in limbo. You can interact but no one can see or hear you. Don't try to contact yourself that would not be good. It can ruin the timeline. I can write letters for you in dragon speak that only Harry can read." Jarkarde explained.

"What about the present me that is there now? I guess I can tell Harry minor things that will happen. Should I warn him about the dementors?" Sirius said.

"No, you said he got through OK. It's best not to intervene. Time travel will give you a headache if you think about it too much. Just help him along. You can help me train him to be a mage. He needs to study Runes and learn his spells to put them in his book." Jarkarde said.

"I'm sure that Harry will tell you about his time here, Sirius, at least the present you. It's very important that you don't communicate a lot with Harry. You'll confuse the poor kid. Let him know that you are from the future but really can't involve yourself too much and to listen to the present Sirius. Don't tell him too much about the future. Just be there when he needs you if the present Sirius is unavailable. As the present Sirius gets closer to this point when you went through the veil, you will merge with the past/present Sirius. That Sirius will have your memories. Since time has no meaning here, I can send you back to before the dementors. I think some memories will merge at that point, so the present Sirius would know about this meeting and the veil but not much else. Like I said, time travel equals headache." Jarkarde said.

While they were talking, a door appeared next to the fireplace. Jarkarde explained that the door was his way out of the void. It means that he would have to help magic once again. Maybe it was to help Harry better instead of always bringing him to the void. Maybe he will teach again as the teaching methods have declined over the centuries. Before they left, Jarkarde sent Sirius through the door and told him good luck and lay low. Then, Jarkarde stepped through the door and ended up in front of a townhouse on Grimmauld Place. He figured that Sirius lived in one of the houses. He concentrated on Sirius and teleported into the house where Sirius was sitting in a kitchen listening to a meeting of the Order of The Phoenix. When the Order noticed Jarkarde, they drew wands and started firing spells. Jarkarde used his "god" voice and yelled, "ENOUGH." None of the spells affected him in the least. They didn't stop either, so Jarkarde cast a powerful multi-person Stun spell.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, Sirius, when was the last time we spoke?" Jarkarde asked.

"I'm a little confused there because the last time I saw you was that Halloween night but I remember speaking to you recently (he didn't want the others to know that time travel had taken place) in the void to discuss some things." Sirius said signalling that he understood the question and showed discretion.

"Okay, then you know what is probably going to happen soon then?" Jarkarde asked.

Sirius nodded.

"What is the meaning of this and who are you to come in here and attack us and ask questions?" Dumbledore demanded.

"You", Jarkarde pointed at Dumbledore, "need to go the Ministry of Magic and tell your idiot of a Minister that Harry was attacked and according to the law he can use magic to defend himself. Sirius, write to Harry and tell him that everything will be okay and Dumbledore is smoothing things out at the ministry and don't do anything stupid." Jarkarde told Dumbledore and Sirius.

"I don't take orders from you, whoever you are." Dumbledore said while trying to read Jarkarde's mind, which he heard a loud gong.

"Want to try that again and be turned into a bumbling idiot, Dumbledore? Don't try to read my mind again." Jarkarde said seething.

"Next time, have a better person guarding Harry.", and then Jarkarde vanished.

* * *

Jarkarde teleported to the location where he saw Harry and Dudley being attacked in the crystal ball. Harry had casted the Patronus charm and drew the dementors away from them but they headed directly towards Jarkarde and stopped.

"What, don't you want to kiss me", Jarkarde stepped towards the two dementors and they stepped back, "come on, I can't be that bad, it's been awhile granted but I'm sure we can manage, come on, No kissy, then be destroyed." Jarkarde smiled, raised his hands, said a few words and the dementors exploded in multi-colored fireworks when the souls were released to their final resting places.

"You are insane Jarkarde." Harry said chuckling, "taunting dementors and then destroying them. Remind me not to piss you off."

"Well, the souls needed to be freed. Nice Patronus by the way. Let's get you guys home.", Jarkarde cast a spell that helped Dudley, "that should diminish the effects of the attack. Before you ask, I was released to help you I think. I'm going to teleport us to your home. It is a way that mages travel. Hopefully you'll learn how to teleport by the end of summer or the end of the school year." Then they teleported to Privet Drive.

Dudley and Harry went to their bedrooms while Jarkarde went to his castle to see how it was doing. He called out for his friend Jethro, who appeared in front of Jarkarde.

"They let you out again, hey I finally got the hang of this teleporting thing. I suppose you want to know what has been going on here. Well, this old guy with a beard has been lurking outside lately and has been trying to get in. I think Dora scared him off for the time being. She is a small dragon but fearsome when she is upset. So the "boss" said you are going to be training this Harry Potter kid. You think that is wise?" Jethro said.

"The kid is pretty smart just needs to learn not to hold back so much. He is going to be a powerful mage/wizard if he keeps his studies up. So Dumbledore is trying to find out about me but why? I have to get back to Sirius and let him know what is going on with the training and Harry. Good to see you again. I'll keep in touch." Jarkarde said then vanished. After a few minutes, Jethro had vanished also. (AN:Jethro is my character. He is demi-god also but a fighter not a mage. This will probably be the only time he will appear in the story.)

Jarkarde had teleported to Grimmauld Place and he wasn't met with spell-fire this time. Sirius greeted him as the rest of the Order was leaving after the meeting. He asked Sirius about Harry. He told Jarkarde that Harry received the notice for a hearing from the ministry and he was okay along with Dudley. Dudley had actually thanked Harry for saving him from the invisible things and when Harry told Dudley what the things were and did, Dudley had actually hugged Harry. They both agreed that if ever asked full denial would be best. Both Sirius and Jarkarde had laughed when they read that in the the note that Harry sent back to Sirius. Jarkarde asked for someplace private to speak and Sirius took him to a room that Jarkarde was offered to stay in by Sirius, he said everyone else is living here why not one more. Jarkarde noticed the tone in Sirius voice when he said that and wondered who else was staying here besides Harry when they bring him here.

"Okay, I can't tell you much but you probably figured out some things. Yes there has been time travelling but you know that's all I can tell you. Now Harry handled the dementors very well and I destroyed them freeing all the souls that were taken. Harry knows the prophecy as he probably told you?", Sirius nodded, "He is going to need help dealing with that and also the horcruxes which I hope he told you?", again Sirius nodded, "Good. I need you to help him with his studies. Your library should have some good books on how to develop mage powers as they are considered "dark" magic by the idiots in the Ministry of Magic. So was Dumbledore able to not get Harry expelled?" Jarkarde asked.

"Yes, the hearing has been set in a few weeks. He is concerned about Harry learning this new magic. He somehow found out you were training him and asked the Order to get information on you. That was great how you just told him what to do. He is used to be in charge of things. I had to convince him to go to the Ministry." Sirius said.

"I'm going to your library if that is OK and read up on the latest advancements in wand waving. By the way where is it?" Jarkarde asked.

"Oh, on the third floor first door on the left. I don't think Dumbledore trust you that you have Harry's best interest in mind but I told him that you were the one who got Harry out of the house while it was burning and gave him to me after you find out that I was his guardian. To be honest, I really don't know much about you Jarkarde." Sirius said.

"Not much to tell: I'm a powerful mage, I guard magic, and I was a founder of Hogwarts. It should be in the history books, right?" Jarkarde asked.

"Nothing is said about you at all. Probably because you are a mage and not a wizard. I didn't know you were a founder. Did you have your own house and what qualities did your students have?" Sirius was interested now.

"Yes I had my own house and it looked for students who were creative thinkers and able to think of new ways to do things. The marauders would have fitted in the house. You guys figured out new ways to do spells. The spell speciality was spell-craft or creating new spells. Some of the best and powerful spells came from my house. Unfortunately the unforgivable's were created by my students but after I had left shortly after Slytherin. I had invented the Animagus transformation with Griffyndor's help, he had modified my spells for wizards. Did you know you can change your form at will. Try changing into a poodle or something, maybe a bunny rabbit?" Jarkarde teased.

"I'm not changing into a poodle or bunny rabbit." Sirius scowled.

"Fine, how about something furry then like a wolf?" Jarkarde said.

Sirius shrugged, thought about Remus and changed into a wolf and then changed back. The look on his face was priceless and Jarkarde took a picture (a camera "mysteriously" appeared).

"That was amazing, so I can change into any animal?" Sirius was shocked. Everything he knew about the Animagus transformation was out the window now.

"Yes, as long as it's an animal related to your normal animal. I was making a joke about the bunny rabbit but you can certainly turn into a poodle if you wanted to. Don't worry, you are the only one that knows about the multiple forms. I might tell McGoganall so she can use different forms for patrols and stuff. There is a advanced Animagus transformation that allows you to change into a magical creature but it's only one way. We couldn't figured out how to reverse the process so we hid the notes because it was too dangerous." Jarkarde answered.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone about the various forms but it's still brilliant." Sirius promised.

They said their goodbyes and Sirius left and went to bed while Jarkarde did some research on the mind link between Harry and Voldemort. It intrigued him. Just as he finished reading, someone knocked on the door. He answered and Ron and Hermione introduced themselves.

"Shouldn't you kids be in bed or studying or something?" Jarkarde lightly scolded them.

"Well, we heard all the racket and wondered what happened and who you are?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, the racket was me introducing myself and them not being hospitable. Once I stunned them all, they listened to me when I told them that Harry was being attacked by dementors. Don't worry, Harry is fine but your idiot Ministry set up a hearing for his underage use of magic. My name is Jarkarde Wall, I'm currently busy at the moment, was there anything you need?" Jarkarde said with as much patience as he could muster which wasn't a lot (he had a long day).

"How where you able to stun the entire order? Not even Dumbledore can cast that many spells to stun an entire group." Hermoine said with disbelief at Jarkarde.

"Well maybe Dumbledore isn't as all powerful as you think he is? Now, go to bed little girl and when you gain some intelligence then we can talk." Jarkarde said with a Lockhart style smile.

"Well... I... how rude..... I'm the smartest witch of my generation.... how dare you!" Hermoine sputtered.

"Oh, then miss smarty pants, explain how I was able to cast one spell to stun a group of people. That's actually an IMP level question but a smart person like yourself shouldn't have a problem. Is she always this rude and insulting to people she knows nothing about, Ron?" Jarkarde said.

Ron, thinking of his own skin, said no.

"Smart kid. Well, missy what is the answer? You probably don't even know what IMP tests are. The testing at that level hasn't been given in a long time. Basically they stand for International Magical Placement or Proficiency. If you pass that test you can practice mage level spells and be recognized as a Sorcerer/ess, or Mage." Jarkarde asked.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is that you cast a mage spell that does a group stun." Hermoine smugly said.

Jarkarde was shaking his head.

"Even I came up with that, Hermoine." Ron said.

"Just go and leave me be. I have a lot of research to do and no you can't assist, you'll slow me down anyway." Jarkarde said as he was shooing them out the door.

"I heard that and such language, Ron you shouldn't be teaching her words like that." Jarkarde teased at them while they were walking down the hallway to their rooms, before they said anything. Ron was chuckling now and Hermoine smacked him in the arm and then they went to sleep.

Jarkarde was making very little progress with his research, the closest thing he came up with was possession but Harry hadn't shown any symptoms. He thought the ritual, the prophecy, and the horcrux were all related somehow to this connection they had. He would have to wait to talk to Harry before he could come up with theories. After a few hours of reading, Jarkarde dozed off and Sirius found Jarkarde sleeping with his head in the book. Sirius decided to have some fun but before he could do anything, Jarkarde opened his eyes and waved his finger at Sirius, "I've been around a long time and knew you were attempting a prank. A good effort though, keep trying." Jarkarde smiled.

"What are you studying anyway, these aren't wizarding ways books. These books deal with the mind magics, does this have to do with Harry's scar?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he told me he gets visions but what does he mean?" Jarkarde asked.

"Sometimes he can see what Voldemort is doing. He wrote to me and suggested that Voldemort is after the prophecy. We know that and have it guarded but you didn't hear that from me." Sirius said.

"I suggested that Harry keeps what he learned to himself. Dumbledore doesn't want us to tell Harry anything because of the connection and that Voldemort can use the connection to his advantage. That is why he is avoiding Harry." Sirius continued.

Jarkarde was wondering what the other Sirius was doing. He was beginning to have doubts about two Sirius roaming around. I guess he would have to see what happens. Sirius had told Jarkarde that the Order was going to pick up Harry and bring him here. Jarkarde just smiled and that made Sirius a little worried.

* * *

Author's Note: I think I'll end the chapter here. Can't think of anything else for this chapter. Next chapter should be dealing with Harry being brought to Jarkarde's castle to train a little and then being brought to Grimmauld Place. Just remember that Harry didn't tell anyone that he knows Jarkarde except for Sirius of course. Dumbledore fond out about Jarkarde because Harry had wrote and asked McGoganall if he could drop Divination and take Runes instead. When she wrote back and asked why, Harry told her the truth. There was a mage that wanted to teach him mage spells and Runes were a big part. He had told that he knew the basics already and he found out that she was good at Runes herself and asked if it was also possible to tutor him. She had agreed but told Dumbledore. After much arguing, Dumbledore agreed. That is why Dumbledore is snooping around Jarkarde's place (not sure how he found the place as it's heavily guarded and protected by a massive fighter that can't die), he wants to find out more about him and possibly ask for his help in the war. Which basically means to have someone else to control (oh will he be surprised when he tries to manipulate Jarkarde) and do his bidding. Thanks for reading and please review. To my 2 reviewers, SesskaGluver09 and MikiChik, hope you like the new chapter. Not my best but I'm taking 5 college classes and it's hard to write this stuff sometimes. Also, I spent the last few days reading other stories that are a lot better than this. Anyway, thanks everyone who has been reading, please review.


End file.
